Just Another Typical Love Story
by Jarlos
Summary: As the title states, just another typical love story. Two best friends, one falls for the other, they get together, and then a happy ending. It has always been this way, but does it work when both parties are male? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first story, so please be gentle! I just think there should be more **Jarlos** in the world, cause seriously guys, they totally love eachother. That and it's my favorite pairing, and it sucks to know that there isn't much out there to read... Mmmk, hope you guys enjoy, it will be a multi-chapter story, cause I can't make one-shots to save my life. _I write on a whim, and if I get enough reviews, I might actually finish it.~ _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush... *crys***

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

It wasn't possible. He was my friend, no, my best friend. Hell, he was practically my brother! _And brothers shouldn't like each other that way. _I sighed and continued to stare at the subject of my dismay, James Diamond. The 6 foot tall creature sent from the heavens. He was almost up to par of being a walking God, I swear. Hair that magically stayed so neat, facial features created by something majestic and surreal, and a body that was sculpted by the Greek God himself, women _and men_ lining up at his feet. And I was jealous at all those who attempted to become his partner, because James was always kind and never refused, usually. I guess the good part would be was that his relationships often lasted up to a week or to just a date, but it still hurt knowing that they got their opportunity.

My eyes traveled down his chiseled body as he submerged from the pool, water glistening off of his washboard abs. I noticed one droplet in particular as it dripped off of his chin, down his chest, and straight to his navel. Without realizing it, I licked my lips as if I was parched. I continued to watch that single drop of water as it went lower towards his-

"CARLOS!" Surprised at the angelic call, my face shot up to see James staring straight at me. _Oh shit! Did he realize me staring? FUCK! I have to shake it off as nothing!_

"James! Done already man?" I immediately put on my facade of smiles and jumped off of the bench, grabbed his towel and walked over to hand it to him. Extending my arm out, I gave him the towel and shivered ever so lightly when our fingers brushed against one another.

"You okay buddy? You seemed so spaced out. I called you like four times." I kept my gaze on his eyes, fearing that they would travel somewhere else revealing my secret.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm good! Sorry, I was thinking about-," _Come on man! Think of something fast! _"-how hot the Jennifer's look today!" _Good save. _I inwardly congratulated myself and searched around only to realize the Jennifer's were absent... _Shit._

"You sure man? They aren't even here today." He laughed his infectious laugh, and caused me to laugh with him. I suddenly felt lighter.

"Whoa! You're right! I could've sworn they were here! I think I've eaten one too many corndogs!" We laughed some more until Kendall came by looking for Jo.

"I think I saw Jo hanging out with Camille earlier in the lobby." James told Kendall, who appreciated it and went off. He turned back to me and smiled, _that smile._

"So do you want to go and play some vid-"

"Hey James!" I was interrupted by the new-new girl. We get them like every week, it was seriously getting annoying because they go straight to James, considering that Logan and Kendall were already taken.

I was almost about to yell at her, _almost_ but I remembered I had to act straight because no one knew. "Hey new girl!" I tried hard to make my fake smile convincing, and it worked.

"Oh hey Carlos..." New girl what's-her-face peered over her shoulder to give me a glance and went back to talking to James who focused his attention towards her. _What a gentleman. _"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a dinner date with me tonight?" I could hear the flirt in her voice. What I hated was that she wasn't bad looking, so of course James would agree, but today it was a little different.

I sighed as I heard her and peered up to find him staring at me pleadingly, _as if he was asking for permission to go out with her. _I raised a brow and smiled softly.

"You guys have fun!" I shoved her lightly pushing her onto James naked chest and grinned at James who gave me a small smile in return. I don't know why but it hurt to look at him, so it was about time I left.

"Well I'll be going then!" I turned around and hurriedly walked towards our apartment room 2J. I arrived at to our complex and went to my shared room with James. Only removing my shoes and socks, I face planted onto my bed.

Tears were starting to form so I pushed up the upper part of my body to achieve my helmet on the headboard. I've gotten used to not wearing it, but I still sleep with it at night. I'd like to think of it as my baby blanket, but harder and heavier, okay, more like an action figure.

I curled up against my helmet and silently cried. I thought of James' face when he was being asked on his date, and that I've come to the conclusion that _James was just being considerate because I was originally going to ask to hang out with him, and he didn't want to hurt my feelings. _Wiping away my tears, the corners of my mouth raised because James thought about my feelings. _My feelings. _Soon I felt the after effects of crying and drifted off into the dream realm, where James was mine, and mine alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POVJames POV**

James watched Carlos walk out of sight and looked down at the female clutching his bare chest. Peering down at the new girl, she looked up and he gave her one of his alluring smiles, completely hiding his internal conflict.

'Gina? Tina? Fantasia? ...Caroline? Damnit! What was her name again?'James thought that Carlos would help back him up by saying they already made plans, but clearly Carlos couldn't recognize _his cry for help face._

Unknown to Carlos, James would much rather play video games with him or anything of that matter, rather than go on a date with a girl he's probably never going to remember afterwards. But he did have a reputation for always being Prince Charming.

Although he was _the face of the group _as well as the new title _the ladies man_, James enjoyed hanging out with his best bud more, after realizing all girls were the same, and that they got pretty competitive with each other. It was terrifying, considering how bad some of his dates ended with a girl attacking another girl who supposedly went out with him. James' thoughts trailed off topic until he heard a voice and snapped out of his trance.

"So, I'll be taking that as a yes James?" she giggled and trailed her hand down his torso, swirling her fingers along his well-defined pecks. James laughed nervously at how uncomfortable he was getting and decided that he didn't want to go out with her.

"Oh I'm so sorry beautiful but you know, I have plans already," James grabbed her hands and backed away giving himself some space, "with Carlos actually." He gave her an apologetic face, hoping that she would buy it, and hey, what he said wasn't a lie. _Technically it was true._

Vigorously throwing his hands off of hers, the new girl fumed, "What! You'd rather stay with that helmet wearing freak then me!" James gave her a hard stare and cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me, that's my best friend you're talking about, and honestly, I'd much rather hang with him," James looked at the disbelief in her face and concluded, "and besides, I don't even remember your name." He shrugged and furrowed his brows.

"THE NERVE!" the new girl actually had the _audacity_ to smack James handsome face. "AND FOR **YOU'RE **INFORMATION, MY NAME IS LESLEY!" She stormed off in a fit of rage pushing and shoving past people, Logan being one of the multiple victims.

"Whoa James, what did you do now?" Logan grimaced and rubbed his sore shoulder from being jostled earlier by some crazy woman.

Rubbing his own sore cheek, James told Logan he wanted to chill with Carlos instead.

"I don't blame you man, she was nasty. Almost as bad as our experience with Mercedes." Both men gave off a synchronized shutter at the thought. Logan pat James on the back and spotted Camille heading out of the lobby into the pool area.

"Oh catch you later man!" Logan waved to Camille and ran up to her. James grabbed his stuff, looked up and saw Camille waving to him, which he gladly returned with a small shake of the hand.

Putting on his white muscle tee, James watched as they flirted to each other, oblivious to everyone around them. All of Palm Woods knew they still had the hot's for one another. James smiled and shook his head, heading straight to room 2J, passing the awkward couple, and passing Kendall and Jo who were hanging in the lobby with Katie and Bitters watching their every move.

James entered the apartment and headed to his room to find Carlos sleeping. He couldn't help but laugh as he noticed the helmet in Carlos hands. There was a saying, _you can never fully out grow something that you were once closely attached too. _Or something like that James thought.

Placing his stuff as gently as possible on the floor, he did not want to disrupt the sleeping boy. James tiptoed to the bathroom to take a quick shower until-

"..._j-james..."_

Heart nearly exploding, James whipped around to Carlos' bed and clutched at his chest.

"Carlos! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were sleeping!" James laughed and peered over to Carlos face, to learn that he was in fact still asleep.

Confused and embarrassed at what just happened, James rushed to the bathroom, closed the door and stared at the handle. So many questions flooded his mind, 'why would he be dreaming of me? M-Maybe I misheard him. He probably meant games...yeah games, James and games, easily mistakable!' _that's it, _James thought as he continued on with his shower. But as soon as he got into the water, the topic of Carlos saying his name came back to haunt his mind. _What could it mean?_

* * *

><p>Hopefully I didn't do a terrible job. <strong>Please readreview. **Anddddd, please give me constructive criticism. I want to know how I can make it better!


	2. Chapter 2: Typical Drama and Suspense

Ahahaha. yeah, so I'm finally off school. And I have summer all to myself...and stuff, so I guess I can actually finish this story... :D This will be packed with drama and stuff... ahahaaa~ Enjoy. TT_TT

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos POV<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes fluttering to the sight of darkness. 'What? What time is it?' I searched around for the alarm clock which blinked red letters saying 10:46 PM.

"I got to stop taking these afternoon naps. Sooner or later I'll be living as an owl." Yawning, I sat up. My feet touched the carpeted ground, toes curling as I stretched my arms above my head. This earned a crack from a couple of my joints and spine. I sighed in relief. "Oh, whatever. I don't mind being an owl… It would be pretty cool actually!"

I started to think of the endless possibilities I could have had if I were born as an owl. 'I'd be able to fly, stay up all night, and have no one whining at me for doing crazy stunts! I'd be just like Ron's owl from Harry Potter! Haha! Awesome! I'd also be able to watch James and- _James_. Right. He's the whole reason why I take naps in the afternoon anyways. As long as I can at least dream about him, nothing even matters.'

Snapping out of my dreaming state, I looked at James bed, his empty bed. 'Probably out with that girl none the less.' Another sigh escaped my lips, and this time it was full of dejection. My hand reached out to the fallen items that came from my bed, one being my helmet, and the other being my blanket. Everyone said I couldn't stop moving, even in my sleep, which never ceased to amuse me.

Placing the items on my bed I got up to go to the kitchen to make myself a late night snack, which I really shouldn't because I've been getting a bit chubby lately. But who cares. Walking down the hall, I attempted to be really quiet because Kendall and Logan were probably asleep; Kendall unable to take Jo out after breaking her curfew, and Logan, well Logan was Logan.

It was dark; the long hall way seemed even longer than usual because I forgot my helmet. Meaning there was nothing to protect me from accidents or monsters. So I screwed the thought of quiet and ran straight to the kitchen only to be blocked by something, something big, what else could I do other than scream? My mouth was covered by a giant hand with slender fingers.

"Carlos! Carlos! Shhh! It's just me. Look at me! Calm down! You'll wake everyone up!" My eyes opened and gawked as Hazel orbs stared back at me. Like a cat's glowing eyes in the dark. I immediately blushed, backing away from James hand. Thank god it was too dim to see my face, then again, I'm too tan to change a shade of red, but you get what I mean.

"Sorry. You startled me bro!" Apologizing at my outburst, I brushed past him heading to the kitchen. I listened to James footsteps behind me, as they got louder. Oh crap. He's following me. Finally arriving at my destination, I turned around, only to come face to face- err face to chest with James.

"Um buddy? You're a little too close." I gently touched James hard pecks and gave a light push.

"Oh, sorry!" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

'No, don't act so embarrassed. That's my job.' I turned on the lights and headed to the fridge and opened it.

"It's all good. So, did you just come back from your date?" I drawled out the word date as an attempt to sound interested in what happened. When all it did was make my heart ache.

"I didn't go." James said inaudibly.

Grabbing myself the milk carton, I fought the grin that attempted to escape onto my face. "Really? That's too bad. Well, I guess she wasn't your type anyway." I decided to make myself a bowl of cereal and placed the ingredients on the countertop. I put some frosted flakes into my superhero bowl and placed the box back in its designated cabinet. Untwisting the lid on the milk I began to pour some into my bowl.

"Oh? What is my type exactly?" Without even realizing it, James snuck up behind me and leaned towards my ear to whisper such rousing words. I spilled the milk all over the counter.

"SHIT! James! Look at what you made me do!" I twisted around to push James away, but he grabbed onto my wrists and pulled me closer before I got the chance. I was once again staring at those devious, cunning, alluring hazel eyes. Averting my gaze, I looked at the bathroom door that was on my left side. "James! What the hell has gotten into you!" My voice slightly cracking. This was too intimate for me. My face got heated up as well as other places, which I really shouldn't say.

"Nothing has gotten into me. What's gotten into you?" James tried to make me look back at him, but I quickly change the direction of my face to elsewhere.

"Me? Nothing! Now let go of me!" I was getting anxious now, James was _never_ like this. _Never._ I shook vigorously at his tight grip, but neither his hands nor body budged.

"I-I've been thinking about something recently. And I need some answers. I'm going to be totally serious about it too." Letting go of my wrists, he clasped his hands on my face making me stare directly at him. I suppressed my gasp when I saw how potent he was being.

"Carlos. Do you by chance. Like me?" My breath hitched. I stopped breathing, 'he knows, he fucking knows, oh fuck, oh shit, oh god, what do I do!' My heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings, and louder than a set of drums. 'Come on! Say something damnit!'

"N-no! What are you talking about? James you're being w-weird!" I closed my eyes and laughed nervously.

"Damnit Carlos! Fucking open your eyes! I'm being serious! Do, you, like, me?" I felt his hands squish my cheeks. 'I have to, I have to tell him.' Tears were on the verge of spilling from my eyes. 'He's going to know and he'll think I'm disgusting.'

"I-I…"

"Jesus Christ guys! You guys are so loud. What's-" James getting distracted gave me the opportunity to push him off of me and run, so I ran, I ran like mad. Out of our room 2J, straight to the emergency stairs, down the lobby, past the hall, and out of Palm Woods, and I kept running, not caring that I was moneyless, in my swimming clothes, on my bare feet, and most of all, helmet-less. I just didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" 'What the hell did I just do! Fuck my life!' I couldn't believe I just did that. Carlos was right, what's gotten into me? I backed up, leaned against our fridge and slid down bending my knees to my chest. Hands imbedding themselves into my hair, "What have I done?"

"J-James, what the hell happened? It's nearly 12. I-I heard you guys making too much noise and- James?" Logan bent over and nudged my shin with his hands. I heard him sigh and felt him sit besides me.

"Okay, what's wrong really?" His voice sounded comforting and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You know, whenever I fought with Camille, we wouldn't speak to each other for a long period of time, until you guys come along and tell us how stupid we were for fighting over something we don't even remember why we fought. You guys tell me that, I love her even when we're supposedly just friends now, and that I should just make up with her. But seriously we're just friends and-" I cut off Logan from telling me his whole dramatic background and lifted my head and turned towards him.

"What exactly is your point Logan?" I raised an eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head smiling.

"Well, what I'm saying is, with whatever just happened right now, just make up. I don't know the details about what happened, but it's not worth not speaking too each other. So, are you going to get Carlos? Or am I going to have to tell you more of my Camille stories? And besides, knowing that dummy, he'll probably get into trouble this late at night, especially without his helmet." Logan grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a light shake.

Without saying anything I got up and jogged to the open front door of our complex. I grabbed an extra jacket realizing Carlos was in his swimming shorts and tank top from earlier. He'd be cold. Before I got out of the door, I yelled, only loud enough for Logan to hear, I hope, a thank you. I didn't wait to hear a reply. Knowing Carlos, he'd run until he was out of breath and tired. And with his stamina, it'd be damn far.

"Shit. Where would he run off too?" Searching frantically in the lobby, I exited the Palm Woods and looked left and right. Which direction? Unconsciously, my body started moving on its own. I just ran. Like I had some sort of Carlos radar on me.

Catching my breath I stopped and blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out where exactly I did end up running too. I focused on my surroundings and noticed I ran all the way to the park. Walking cautiously around for anyone in sight, I saw him, sitting right on top of the swirly slide, close to the light post that shined above him, somewhere deep inside me, I knew he'd be here, and just how I thought I knew where he was, I felt as if I knew he liked me….or was it the other way around? Not loosing any time, I screamed for him.

"Carlos!" I shocked him, as he twirled around and saw me; he went down the swirly slide and ran the opposite direction of me.

"Damnit Carlos! I just ran a mile and a half!" He didn't stop, if that's how he'd be, then so be it. I'd catch him. I was the only one who was capable of catching Carlos. Kendall got tired easily, and Logan wasn't fast enough. I'd catch him and tell him- tell him that…..that I-

A smile spread on my face. 'So it really was the other way around huh?' "Carlos! Stop! I need to say something! Something important!" What I said came out in panted breaths, but that didn't stop me from running, I couldn't stop, not with this newly found adrenaline pumping through me.

My speed increased, I was gaining up on him. Until he reached the sidewalk, he turned his head and yelled at me, "No! I don't want to hear it! I'm not ready!" his voice was drowned with sobs. 'No Carlos, don't cry.' I frowned hearing his choked voice.

I saw him miss the step and fall, thankfully his hands facilitating his fall. I'm almost there.

"It's not that! Carlos! The truth is, I really l-" I stopped as I saw some car swerving from the far left, passing a stop light. Thoughts of what the fuck is a car driving at this hour and Carlos' safety appointed itself into my head. "CARLOS, GET UP! GET UP!"

Terrified, I looked at Carlos, his endeavor lacking as he appeared to have a sprained his ankle. My blood boiled, 'NO. NO.' "Carlos! CARLOS!" My feet and body numb, my chest burned from the lack of oxygen, I don't know how fast I was going. Frankly, I didn't give a rat's ass.

I was close! So close! Instantly, I grabbed onto Carlos' arm and looked at my left to see white light heading straight toward us. It appeared the guy was drunk out of his mind, not being able to see or distinct us as people. Pulling Carlos up was difficult because his knees were so banged up, no wearing any jeans to lessen the pain. The headlights getting closer and closer. "FUCK CARLOS. IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS." The white light blaring at us. 'shit, SHIT.'

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV Normal POV**

Finally finishing up cleaning the spilled mess of milk, Logan sighed. "Those guys better be done making up and remember to say thanks for all I've done!" Crossing his arms over his chest and admiring his work, he shivered. A cool chill ran down his spine.

'What the hell? …They better be alright…' Without giving it much thought, he headed straight to his and Kendall's shared room. Hopefully, that feeling was only the cold after cleaning for a long time.

* * *

><p>Sooooo. What you guys think? Probably sucked cause I just wrote it on the spot, but if you like it, I'll continue. TTuTT So much dramaaa and typicalness. Hence, Just another typical love story~<p>

**Please Read/Review! Your reviews are what keep me writing honestly.**


End file.
